Revenge and the Moon?
by WolfieGurlz
Summary: Dimitri was take by the Strigoi. Rose is on the hunt. She will find Dimitri. She wants a rematch. She wants revenge. Don't own! Belongs to Richelle Mead!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! Anyways enjoy! I'm having some trouble on my other story, but I will update it soon.**

* * *

Loneliness. Roaring anger. Crying. Wishing the world would end. Wishing the pain would end! That's how I felt as I ran to the gate. I needed to get out of here. I loved Lissa and all but I needed to worry about me first this time. In the world I was living right now, there was no such thing as "_They come first"._ Just me. Just this once. Lissa couldn't help me with this task anyways. I was the only one who could do it. I was the only one who could drive the stake through his heart, silencing his strigoi life forever. She didn't know my feeling for him. She didn't know I loved him. She didn't know that I was leaving her again. She didn't know what that letter said and that's all I could see in my mind.

**"You forgot my first lesson. Never turn your back until you know your enemy is dead. Looks like we'll have to go over the lesson again the next time I see you. Which will be soon.**

** Love, D."**

She also didn't know that he was like me. That he was fighting his own personal demons around him. That he had to go through the same pain I did on the night of the full moon. She didn't know anything! Me, just me, just this one time. That's what was going through my head constantly as I shifted into a sprint and jumped over the gates. The guardians cursed and the alarm went off. I fell gracefully to the ground and my fist hit off the dirt, causing the earth to rumble. I looked up through my thick dark brown, almost black hair and I could tell my chocolate brown eyes were already shifting to a dark golden brown as heat radiated off my body, giving me notice that golden fur was growing there. I smirked.

"I'm coming for you, Dimitri."

"Looking forward to it, Roza."

* * *

**How do you like it? Should I go on? R&R PLZ!**

**-Wolfie**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle

**HEY I'M BACK! Sorry that it took me so long. I am currently failing math and it's hard for me. But ayways I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Battle**

** FLASHBACK***************

_ "Go Rose! Run!" My mother yelled at me, pushing me in the direction of the academy._

_I shook my head back and forth but I looked back to where Dimitri's soft, chocolate brown eyes were looking at me. He had tears in them and nodded slightly as the blonde drank from his neck. The wolf in me cried as she watched her Mate get bit by the strigoi._

_"Let's kill him! Come on Rose! He took my mate – our mate away from us! Let's kill him!" My she-wolf screamed at me, but I knew Dimitri would be pissed if I ran back to that cave to get him._

_"I love you! I will come after you! I will save you!" I cried as I yelled to him and the blonde strigoi picked up his head to look me in the eye, smiling as my mate's blood dripped out of his mouth._

_That's when I made the worst mistake of my life. I ran._

**FLASHBACK DONE***************

I shook off the thought as I looked at Lissa. I didn't know what to do, ever since Dimitri sent me that letter. I was almost positive that, that stake hit his cold heart.

**"We'll sure to go over that the next time I see you. Which will be soon.**

** Love, D."**

The question was when would I see him? I shook my head as Lissa droned on and on about Christian. Jeez, again?! It was all about Pyro…..AGAIN!

"And now he just glares at me every time I pass him and I don't know what to do Rose! How do I get him back?" she asked frantically.

I looked into her emerald green eyes and thought. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off. I twiddled my thumbs as I looked away.

"So he doesn't trust you still?" I asked her softly, finally speaking up.

"No. Ever since Avery brought me to that damned court and I kissed Aaron on accident, he hasn't forgiven me!" she said sadly, as tears filled her eyes.

I had never heard her swear so it was really weird.

"Well give him a reason to, Liss," I said gently.

"But that's the thing! I don't know how?" she started to really sob this time.

I pulled her close to me and she rested her head on top of mine.

"I really do love him Rose," she whispered into my shoulder.

"I know you do Liss, I know," I whispered back, stroking back her pale blonde hair.

She pulled back and stood up. She quickly ran to her closet and I saw that she was changing out of her grungy clothes.

"Uh. . .Liss? What are you doing?" I asked as clothes went everywhere.

I stood up quickly, not wanting to get buried in it.

"I need to talk to him," she said a little rushed.

"Okay, well you go take a shower; I'll pick out your clothes, okay?" I offered and she quickly hugged me and I actually smelled her and trust me, she smelt horrible.

"Thank you Rose! You're the most awesome best friend/sister anyone could ever have!" she says happily and ran to her bathroom.

I smiled and picked out an emerald green V-neck shirt and her faded out, American eagle skinny jeans. I also picked out some emerald green flats to go with her outfit and I took out her wolf necklace that I got her for her 18th birthday. It was a reminder of me. I had gotten it for her, like a hint so that she would figure it out one day, if anything happened to me. I then looked at the time.

"Shit!" I yelled at myself.

I quickly got some of her makeup out and put it on her vanity desk then walked to the bathroom door.

"Hey Liss? I have to go and practice okay?" I yelled to her and I heard her yell back to me.

"Alright! Have fun!" she said and I walked out the door, locking it when it clicked shut.

I ran to practice and saw Alberta sitting on the floor, where Dim-I mean he used to sit. It was too painful to even say his name. My eyes watered a little, but I blinked them back.

"Are you okay Rose?" Alberta asked me.

I nodded.

"You're just sitting where he used to sit and read his westerns," I whispered brokenly.

She hugged me tight and whispered that everything was going to be okay and I nodded into her shoulder.

"Alberta?" I asked.

"Yes, honey?" she whispered, striking my back softly.

"I have to tell you something," I whispered.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," she said to me, pulling back so she could look me in the eyes.

"Well…..I'm….I don't really know how to say it," I said stuttered, looking into her eyes.

"Honey, just say it," Alberta said, smiling slightly.

"I-I'm a wolf," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

Her arms dropped and she could feel her stare at me.

"You're a what!?" she screamed at me.

* * *

**Did you like it? Lissa doesn't know, kind of like she didn't now that Rose was in love with Dimitri. Anyways give me some ideas, and I'll probably put them in! Until my next chapter (which i think i'll put in tonight) enjoy! R&R PLZ!**

**-Wolfie ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Always Faithful

**Ilm back! (Arthur S's voice) haha. Anyways sorry that I didn't update in the same night. I don't own Vampire Academy (sadly) Richelle Mead does! I hope everyone ejoys the chapter!**

**P.S Did anyone hear what happened in conneticut? I cried when I found out! Before you actually read this chapter can I please just have a couple moments of silence for the fallen angels that have lost their lives on that horrible day?! Please?**

**Thank you :'')**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**ALWAYS FAITHFUL**

I told her once again and I had the amusement of watching her eyes roll into the back of her head and falling to the ground.

"Uh. . . Alberta?" I asked quizzically.

After like ten minutes I heard her groan and open her eyes.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked.

"In the gym," I stated.

Her eyes opened all the way and they widened.

"So what you said did happen, then?" she asked and I nodded.

She sighed and walked out the door and I looked at it confused.

"_What is she going to do?" I thought._

I ran out the door to catch up to her.

"Alberta!" I yelled.

I saw her head turn and she looked me in the eye before tugging me into a janitor's closet.

"Where is Dimitri?" she asked.

My eyes widened.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered.

"Oh Rose, don't play this act with me. I know you two have mated! I know that he's a wolf!" she growled and I blushed brightly.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"I can smell it on you," she huffed and withdrew her arms.

"But how?" I asked desperately.

"I'm more different than the other dhampir's. I can move faster, I'm stronger, I can smell better, and I can hear better," she said.

"Like are you a super dhampir then?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that," she chuckled.

"Then how did you know that Dimitri and I are mated?" I asked.

"Jeez Rosemarie, you ask a lot of questions! When Dimitri told me he was part wolf I was overjoyed because he would be an excellent asset, and I wouldn't be the only different one here. When Dimitri told me that you were also a wolf, because he could smell it on you, I knew that you two would fall in love. He also told me that when wolves mate, it's not all about mating the sex or anything that comes with the mating; it's about understanding that person and loving them with all your heart. You know when they're you mate because you can just feel it in your bones! It feels like that person is holding you to the ground; it's just not gravity anymore. It feels like rays of sunshine and when you mate, you have your mates scent all over you. So when I smelled Dimitri's scent on you all the time, even if he's not here I knew that the two of you had mated for life," she explained and I listened intently through her story.

"Oh," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Listen Rose, even though he's a strigoi, that doesn't mean that the wolf is gone. The wolf is still in there but it holds the same blood thirst as a strigoi does. Since you are mated, you can look into his mind and see where he is, but you can't connect to his dhampir, you need to connect to his wolf!" She said thoroughly

"How can I do that though? I can't shift in the middle of the school yard to see where he is! I'll blow my cover! Nobody knows that I'm a wolf except you and Dimitri!" I said exasperated.

"Okay, well just further your training. You and I will work on your wolf training now in the morning and guardian training in the afternoon, okay? Be prepared. And when it's time, run from here and return within a month with Dimitri at your side," she said.

"I'll try my hardest," I whispered and she hugged me tightly.

"That's all I'll ever ask, my dearest Rose," she whispered in my ear.

_"I'll get you back Dimitri. I swear I will. I will not rest until I have you by my side again. I will get revenge and our moon will help me. This will be my guardian/wolf promise to you."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and having the moment of silence for those beautiful angels. R.I.P! I hope that Jesus looks after them well and takes care of their excellant parents!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Farewell, will be updating soon. R&R PLEASE!**

**-Wolfie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Training

**Oh my god! I am so sorry that I haven't been on lately. I had Christmas shopping to do, then wrapping them, then celebrating Christmas, putting decorations away, babysitting to do, a huge writers block for me to deal with and stressing about my grades, but I'm glad your patience has brought me to this. So enjoy and read the authors nte on bottom! It's very important unless u don't want this story to go on! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Training**

"I can't do it anymore!" I yelled, standing up quickly and walking out of the gym.

I heard footsteps catching up to me and felt warm hands on both of my shoulders.

"Just leave me alone, Dimitri!" I scream and I caught a few eyes in the hallways.

"Ah hem," I heard a feminine voice say behind me and turned to see Alberta smirking at me and I saw that it was her hands that were on my shoulders.

"Oh….shit," I got out and her smirk grew.

I saw that the students around me were watching intently.

"What the hell are you all staring at?!" I snarled in fury.

They all looked away quickly. I felt Alberta grab my arm and she dragged me back to the gym. She forced me to sit where we previously were.

"I know that it's hard, Rose. Without him. It seems almost unbearable, but I know you can do it. You're strong and you need to be strong to get to him," Alberta said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's just so hard, Alberta!" I said and I felt tears come to my eyes. **(That's what she said moment anyone? Haha, anyways onward again!)**

I felt her wrap her arms around me and hug me tight.

"I love you like my own daughter, Rosemarie," she whispered into my hair and I nodded and started crying my eyes out, clutching her closer to me.

"Uh…ow," Alberta said, wheezing.

I instantly let go and she took a big breath.

"Well if you're that strong, how come I'm not seeing that in practice?" she asked me, raising a brow.

"How the hell can everyone else do that but me?!" I yelled standing up.

I knew I was changing the subject but I didn't care.

"Excuse me? Do what?" she asked quizzically, frowning.

"That cool, one eye brow thingy!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me like I had lost my mind, and then narrowed her eyes.

"You're changing the subject," she accused.

"No I'm not!" I said quickly, not even a second after she said it.

She raised a brow again and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Now you're teasing me," I growled, mocking her pose, except the eye brow thing.

"Ugh, jeez Rosemarie, we are getting off the subject beforehand! We need to train you!" Alberta said, dropping her façade and uncrossed her arms.

I stood up quickly and we walked to the center of the room.

"Now, I want you to use that strength again, like you did when you hugged me, alright?" she said, holding up her fists, and crouched.

I nodded and crouched. We slowly circled each other and I let my animal instincts take over, hearing everything within 50 mile radius, but I had to tone it down to just the gym. I heard Alberta's breathing and it was steady. I heard her heart thumping and her bones moving with her stride. I felt my eyes glaze over for a moment and then, suddenly, everything around me erupted in colors. They were scents from the students and teacher here. I looked closely at Alberta and she had a pink scent and I focused on that with all my might and all the other scents melted away. That's when I heard it. The stutter in her heart and the contracting of her muscles. She threw a punch at my shoulder, but I easily dodged it and grabbed her forearm, with lightning reflexes and I heard her gasp and I dropped her to the floor, like a bag of flour. I looked into her eyes and smirked. I knew they had changed color. When I was a wolf, yes they were still brown, but I got flecks of purple, gold, aquamarine, green, and red in them. It was really cool.

"Y-Your eyes," Alberta stuttered, looking at them, almost enchanted.

I closed them again and let my human nature come forth again, changing my eyes back to normal. I opened my eyes again and smirked.

"Whoa," Alberta breathed.

I giggled and helped her up.

"I didn't know you were that much of a badass, Rose," she said smiling and I giggled because she swore so openly in front of me.

"Yes, well the animal side of me can do that," I said.

"You're going to be a great guardian someday Rose. With your strigoi alert system in your body and your wolf, you'll be unstoppable," she said proudly.

I smiled and thanked her.

_"Rose?" I heard a voice whisper in my head, knowing it was Lissa._

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"Are you still training?" she asked._

I looked at the time on the clock and it showed that practice was over.

_"Yeah, I'm now. Meet you at breakfast?" I asked and I heard her say 'yes' before pulling away from her._

Lissa's and I's bond had gotten strong when she fed from me at Victor's cabin but we didn't tell anyone except Alberta, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, and Mason. They were the main people who had to know and I was glad that it was them. They wouldn't tell a soul. Then….Mason….Mason died and everything changed. We got to speak to each other when we were locked in the basement and as I witnessed Mason die, I felt rage like no other boil into me until I had slain both Isaiah and Elena. Mia had helped me defeat Isaiah and after I screamed at her to run, I felt a presence around me.

_"Oh, I hope you're alright Rose," it said in a calming voice and I realized it was Lissa._

_"I'm fine Liss," I said back, but I hardly doubt she heard until I felt shock raise through the bind._

I felt myself being pulled into her head and I saw everything before her eyes. She was in her bedroom with Dimitri and my mother looking at her concerned. I kind of got jealous that Dimitri would be concerned, but before that though reached Lissa's head, I blocked it.

"Rose?" Lissa whispered out loud and Dimitri looked confused.

I felt my shock echo hers.

"You're here with me aren't you," I heard her whisper.

_"Yes," I whispered back and I could tell my voice had an echo._

"Rose where are you? Are you okay?" Lissa asked instantly and Dimitri looked beyond lost that I had my own mental giggled.

_"Lissa, I think you might want to tell mom and Dimitri what's going on her, so Dimitri doesn't have any brain trauma and mom doesn't believe you're a psycho," I giggled._

She giggled again and told them that I was in her head and I could see everything they were doing. I saw relief in Dimitri's eyes and I felt Lissa's eyes snap over to him and I realized that thought reached her. Uh oh? But she didn't say anything, yet I could tell she was suspicious.

"Where is she?" Dimitri boomed and sat in front of Lissa so he peered into her eyes.

Lissa shrugged her shoulders, yet Dimitri smiled.

"I can see her in your eyes Lissa. You have her eye color around your pupil and around your iris, but you usually don't," Dimitri said and I could tell Lissa was impressed by his observant skills.

"We'll come for you, Roza. Don't worry. I'll come for you. Problem is, where are you?" he asked me, and it felt weird because he was talking to Lissa's body, but talking to my mind.

_"I-I'm in a basement. Washington!" I said instantly and Lissa repeated the information._

Dimitri's eyes widened.

"We're coming Roza. Hang on tight," Dimitri said and he and my mother were out the door as quick as Lissa's eyes could follow.

I snapped back into my own body and held Mason close to me.

_"Oh Rose," Lissa said sadly and I could hear her silently crying in her head._

"I'm gonna protect him," I whispered, running my hand through his fiery red hair.

I felt a calm, yet strong presence overwhelm me and I realized that Lissa was sending me her strength.

_"Thanks Liss," I whispered, right before I passed out in Mason's arms crying._

Later I felt myself being carried and I saw that it was Dimitri. When we got back to the academy, I spent time with Lissa and told her everything about the trip and then had to go practice with Dimitri. We talked about not having to practice for a couple days and I finally told him that I could shape shift into a wolf. His eyes had widened a little as he told me that he could too. I mean…I knew we were perfect for each other, but not this perfect! I had smiled at him and then he told me that he turned down Tasha's offer to be with me. That's when he kissed me and holy hell, it was a damn good kiss!

"Rose?" Alberta asked shaking my shoulder and I jumped out f my reverie.

I couldn't change the past.

"Uh…I got to go. Liss is waiting for me," I said before jogging to the door.

I heard her call out my name and I stopped but didn't turn my head. I cocked it to the right, like a dog, to hear what she was going to say.

"He still loves you, Rose. I know that he's a strigoi, but his wolf still loves you, and that's all you need," She said.

I nodded.

"Thank you Alberta," I said and walked out the door, showing no emotion in my face.

She was right. If his wolf still loved me, and our mating bond still stayed where it was, even after he changed, I could find him. I haven't tried yet because I haven't been able to turn into a wolf for a while. Still….that was all I needed.

"I'll come for you Dimitri. Don't worry. Hang on. The only problem that I need to figure out where you are. I hope you still love me," I thought to myself as I walked to find Lissa.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? I even told you a bit about her background and about the wolf. I wanted to keep Mason alive so bad but I figured it was a good time to put in that Lissa and her could read and talk to eachother by thoughts. Anyways R&R and this time next chapted ain't coming till I get at least 5-10 reviews. Thank ya!**

**-Wolfie ;)**


End file.
